Meeting you is like destiny
by ilimisichan
Summary: she is left alone and not appreciated... she needs someone to be with her and treat her like a person and love her whole being...


**Title:** meeting you is like destiny

**Author's note:** I do not own any…. I was inspired in writing this story. The zz's code will be updated don't worry guys… ehehehe… hope you like this one… its kind of ooc I think. .

**Genre:** romance

**Chapter one:** in the elevator

In Tokyo hotel at 9 in the evening she decided to need a rest inside her room. Since she recently visited Milly from her 4th floor room. She has to take the elevator for they stayed in a 20th floor. As the elevator opens she gets inside without looking she press the 20th button. She scan her phone feeling disappointed she pouted her lips as she haven't receive a message from her husband. Noticing the man who stands beside her, she made a glance. She was astonished by his purple eyes and the dark hair of his. She stared for about a minute. Seemly noticing her, he looks at her and smiled.

"Hello" she smiled back

"Hi" he replied

She was about to start a conversation to him, suddenly they were interrupted when the elevator opens, there entered a bunch of businessmen. They were both separated and stayed at the corner. As they reached the 20th floor she went outside and took a glance on the raven haired man and made her sweet smile.

Door close.

%%%%%%%

He feels the warm rays of the sun as the curtains itself move and let the rays' shines all over the room. He has nothing to do since he already finish his meetings early than to wait the due dates. He sat in his bed he had no plans. He groggily went to his bathroom and takes a shower and he will make a plan after.

%%%%%%%

She watches several movies as she heard the door opens. She jump from her bed and run towards the handsome brown haired man.

"It's already dawn… your still awake" he commented as he takes off his coat.

"I can't sleep" she hugs his arm.

"I'm sorry" he kissed her forehead.

She made a weak smile as they march towards their bed. Suzaku fell asleep as he laid his body on their bed. She sighs as she stared at her husband. It will be a long day again and she can't sleep. Maybe taking sleeping pills will help her from her stressful nights.

%%%%%%

He decided to have a walk in the nearest park. He is alone inside the elevator as it reaches the 20th floor the door open. The familiar redhead entered he was not surprise and he never expect her too. She notices him and she smiled.

"Going somewhere?" She ask politely

"Yes" he replied

"Hmmm… I guess you have a date?"

"Unfortunately. No"

She stared at him for a couple of minutes and she look back to her phone waiting for Suzaku to call her. Since he left early for an urgent meeting, he only left a note "call you after 20 minutes". As they reach the lobby, they separate ways. Lelouch walk reluctantly outside the hotel, meanwhile the red head is with her friend Milly. A day spent with Milly in some bars made her forget her boring life. She went home at midnight. She entered her room; she was dumbfounded seeing Suzaku fixing his things. He notices her and made a glance to the red head.

"Honey, Euphemia needs my service… I will be out for a week. Please enjoy yourself here okay?" he stands up and look at his wife

"You said you wont leave me here" she pouted

"Sorry" he kissed her

"Please don't go" she beg

"Don't worry I will stay here tonight. Tomorrow I'll be leaving. By the way Milly called me that she will be waiting inside the hotel bar. Let's have a jam sometimes" he pulled her hand.

%%%%%%%

Singer sounded perfect as she sang "dance with my father". As they entered Milly wave her hand to let them know where she is, she is with Rivalz, Nina, Shirley and CC. they were occupying the whole table. Rivalz made a case of beer and some chips and pizza (ordered from CC).

"Kalley have a sit here" Milly tap the empty chair beside her.

"We should enjoy this night. Our beloved Suzaku will leave our precious red head at least we cheer her up right Milly" rivalz nudge her elbow

"Stop it you're making her sad" she smiled weakly towards Kallen.

Kallen made a weak laugh as she made a glance on the man sitted opposite to her chair. He was staring at her, his purple eyes seems to glow as the light struck him. She made a sweet smile and raises her glass of wine to him. He then response and do exactly like her but he holds a bottle of whiskey. Suzaku enjoyed chatting with their common friends, she felt bored and sleepy. She walk away from them and went to the raven haired man.

"You seem alone mister?" she ask

"I guess you're not comfortable with them?" he ask looking at Suzaku

"Hmmm... maybe" she lean on the bar table.

"You should sleep, you need rest" he suggested

"Thank you" she replied sarcastically "I don't need rest" she added.

He just stared at her. He doesn't want to argue and he is not in the mood. The little walk in the park would not help him as girls running to have a picture with him. He is fortunate to get inside the taxi and went back to hotel. She then apologizes for a sudden mood, maybe his right she needs some rest. She pats his shoulder and leaves him. She then excuses herself to Milly and the others. Lelouch leaves his whiskey and followed her.

**Thank you for reading .**

**Please review**


End file.
